Szilánkos üveggolyó
by MeronC
Summary: Tokyo Ghoul fanficek gyűjteménye a Tatara x Shuu páros témájában (szereplő-ship...) Első: Kedvedre való
1. Kedvedre való

Hiányzott neki az édesanyja. Emlékezett rá, hogy a nő milyen vidáman festegette a körmeit, s ha ő is nagyon szépen nézett, akkor nevetve lakkozta be az övét is. Mikor az apja először rajta kapta őket, iszonyúan megharagudott, annyira, hogy nadrág szíjjal nekik esett, s utána két napig nem tudott talpra állni. Az anyja haragosan ordibált Mirumóval, aki visszaszólt neki, hogy azért őt nem kéne _homoszexuálissá_ tennie.

Érdekes szó a _homoszexuális_. Megmaradt az emlékeiben, s az első adandó alkalommal rákérdezett az egyik szolgánál. Az csak megdöbbenve nézett rá, s megérdeklődte, hogy kitől hallotta ezt a szó, ő meg rávágta, hogy az apja ezt mondta az anyjának. A nő arca hűvössé vált, s metsző pillantást vetett rá.

-A társadalom nem fogadja el az _anyádhoz_ hasonló torzszülötteket.- vágja rá, s elviharzik. Minden bizonnyal az apjához ment, mert utána Mirumo felkereste őt, s a dolgozó szobájába vonszolva, újra elő került a nadrág szíj.

-Nem leszel olyan mocskos ringyó, mint anyád!-üvöltötte torkaszakadtából, ahogy minden egyes szónál a hátára húzott egyet.

Nem mert többé a közelébe menni- de _nem_ félelemből. Bugyogott benne a _gyűlölet._

-Anya, Apa szeret téged?- kérdezte egy alkalommal, mikor kettecskén- ha a szolgákat nem számoljuk- maradtak otthon. Az említett személy egy fontos találkozón vesz részt az ország távoli végében, őket pedig itt hagyta.

-Szeretet engem, de én nem őt.- feleli halkan, s figyelmesen kezdte tanulmányozni a fia arcát, ami egy idő után elkámpicsorodott- Téged igen, Picikém- simogatta meg Shuu haját kedves mosollyal, s fekete haja, ami rózsa illatot árasztott lebukott a válla elé, ahogy előre hajolva magához ölelte a fiát.

-Miért?-kérdezte gyermeki naivsággal, s az ölelő karokba fészkelte magát.

-Mert én nem szeretem a férfiakat.- válaszolta nő, s szomorú mosolyra húzta cseresznye piros ajkait.

-Akkor kiket szeretsz?- érdeklődött továbbra is Shuu.

-A lányokat.- adta meg az egyszerű választ, s elfordította a fejét. Nem akarta látni a fia szemében is az elítélő szikrát, pedig tudta, hogy a gyerek nem érti annyira ezt a dolgot.

-Hmm.- biggyedtek le az ajkai. Nem szólt semmit, nem kérdezett többet, pedig igazán sok kérdés merült fel benne.

A nő zihálva vette a levegőt, s alig bírta visszafogni a hangját, mikor az ujjak újra elmerültek benne. A partnere hosszú haja a fedetlen melleit csiklandozta, s nem bírt visszafojtani egy hangosabb nyögést, ahogy finoman a nyakába harapott a szőkeség. A férje megint elutazott egy megbeszélésre, s ezalatt a kurvázást értette. Már pár hónapja olyan szintre elmélyült a gyűlöletük egymás iránt, hogy nem érdekelték a férfit a saját érzései sem, elkezdte szórni a pénzt a legkülönbözőbb francia kurvákra, akik csak a vágyai kielégítésére voltak elegek.

Ingerülten felhördült, mikor szembesült azzal, hogy miken gondolkozik egy _fergeteges baszás_ közben, s dühében fordított a szerepükön, s a mellettük fekvő vibrátorra markolva, tövig nyomta a csodálatos nőben. Az felsikoltott, s arcán hatalmas gyönyörrel élvezett el. Pár pillanatig pihegve nézte a felette lévő csodálatos freskókkal telepingált plafont, majd Tsukiyamára nézve elmosolyodott.

-Most hagy én!- kérte, s már vissza akarta dönteni a nőt, mikor az rámordult, s kipattant az ágyból.

-Most nincs kedvem!- szólt még oda, majd a fürdőbe sietve becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, s neki támaszkodott.

Észre se vette, hogy egy másik ember is tartózkodik a szobában, csak mikor az elborzadva felnyüszített. Megdöbbenve pillantott a hatalmas kád felé, melynek külső oldalához lapulva remegett Shuu, s szemei a sokktól elkerekedve bámultak meztelen alakjára.

-Úristen! Shuu-kun, mit keresel itt?-kérdezte, s gyorsan egy törölközővel takarta el formás testét.- Mit láttál?- nézett mélyen a gyermeke szemébe, de az nem viszonozta a tekintetét.

 _Mindent látott._

-Nem kell tartanod Anyutól, Kicsikém! Ugyanúgy szeretlek!- közelebb akart lépni, de Shuu felpattanva kirobbant a fürdőből. Elsápadt, s fejében szörnyűbbnél szörnyűbb rémképek keringtek, melyeknél Shuu-kun megvetéssel nézett rá, leköpte, vagy az ő kezében volt a jól ismert nadrág szíj.

\- Asuka, ki volt az a gye... Jézusom, üljél le azonnal, úgy nézel ki, mint aki menten ide hány!- a szőkeség perdült be a fürdőbe, de mikor meglátta _szerelmét_ , rögtön elhatalmasodott rajta az aggodalom, és inkább későbbre halasztotta a kérdőre vonást.

-Hina-chan, kérlek ölj meg!- sírta el magát Asuka, s a szőke vállába fúrta fejét. Hinata meglepődötten ölelte magához, s nem szólt semmit se.

A szobában füstölőkkel tették nehéz aromájúvá a levegőt, s a kisebb szentély, melyet felállítottak Asukának évekkel ezelőtt, most virágokkal volt eltemetve. Senki sem sírt, talán csak Mirumo és Shuu szíve szorult össze egy pillanatra. A nő a képen mosolygott, de a tekintete megtört volt, a halála előtti napokban készítették, talán sejtve, hogy az asszony meg fogja ölni magát.

-Szeretett minket, Apám?- súgta oda önkéntelenül, régi naivságával Shuu, s tekintete az apja arcára rebbent.

-A torzszülöttek nem tudnak szeretni.- vágja rá, s nem figyel a szívébe tépő karmokra.

-Pedig én szeretem az életet.- fordítja félre a fejét Shuu, s nem veszi észre, hogy ezzel bevallja másságát.- Nem vagyok torzszülött.- teszi még hozzá, majd kiviharzik a szülője régi szobájából.

 _Csak nem fogok nőket baszogatni. Csak nem fogok egysíkú lenni. Csak egyedi akarok lenni._

 _ **Egy egyedi Tsukiyama, aki nem szereti az embereket, csak az élvezeteknek él és az élet mulandóságának.**_

Shuu reszketegen felsóhajtott, s megfogva a _barátja_ kezét, rámosolygott a férfira. Az halszemekkel bámulta továbbra is, de egy szikrányi vágyat vélt felfedezni a lélek tükreiben.

-Ugyan, Tatara-san, ne legyél ilyen hűvös!- incselkedik,s száját lágyan végig húzza a férfi arcélén.- Nem igazán élvezetes egy fa darabbal _szexelni_!- súgta a szájára, s vigyorogva konstatálta, hogy a férfi szívverése megugrott, s a levegőt is hevesebben kapkodta.

-Szerencséd, hogy nyilvános helyen vagyunk.- lehelte vissza a fehér hajú férfi, s ingerlően beleharapott a felkínált nyakba. A fiatalabb jólesően felsóhajtott, s belekapaszkodott az erős vállakba.

-Mintha az előbb azt mondtad volna, hogy nyilvános helyen vagyunk.- préselte magát a magasabbikhoz, s kezeit levezette a hátához.

-Mindjárt nem.- jelentette ki, s a forgalmas utcáról berántotta egy elhagyatottabb helyre, de ott sem állt meg cicózni. Majd _ott_ elintézi a felesleges köröket, s a fiú remélheti, hogy nem lesz _annyira_ kiéhezett.

A kihalt, eldugott építkezési területet csak egy elhanyagolható drót kerítés vette körül, amit könnyedén átugrottak. A férfi kézen fogva húzta maga után Shuut, aki izgatottan legeltette szemeit a köpenyét elhagyó férfin, aki a _randi_ alkalmából egy feszes farmert, s egy kék inget kapott magára, elegáns cipővel. Ő maga vörös inget viselt, fekete vászon nadrággal, s egy új torna csukát is beújított az alkalomra. Haja egy mini copfba fogta, de így is kiszabadult a haja jelentős része.

-Ne bámészkodj annyit!- mordult a tinédzserre, s megragadva a nyakánál fogva, a falnak passzírozta. Shuu csak alattomosan elvigyorodott, s egyik lábát a férfi csípőjére fonta.

-Nem is bámészkodni jöttem!- lehelte, s hagyta, hogy a férfi vadul megcsókolja.

Nyelvük rögtön táncra kélt, s a kezük is felfedező útra indult, de Tatara hamar lefogta a kíváncsi kacsókat.

-Ki mondta, hogy neked szabad?- kérdezte rekedten, ahogy megszakította a csatát.

-Senki.- döntötte félre a fejét a fiatal, s tehetetlenül felnyüszített a kíntól, hogy a feszítő érzés nem akart szűnni a nadrágjában. Kielégülést akart, minél hamarabb.

-Akkor maradj veszteg!- parancsolta, s a biztonság érdekében megperdítette a fiút, hogy a hátának feszülve csókokkal borítsa be a tarkóját. Tsukiyama feje koppant egyet a falon, de nem igazán szólt semmit, mert a férfi értette a dolgát, szinte el is felelte rögtön, hogy az előbb lökték neki arccal a falnak, annyira ismerte a test erogén-zónáit.

Percek múlva letolt nadrággal, s ringó csípővel hajszolták a beteljesülést, s nem érdekelte őket holmi olyasmi, hogy torzszülöttek lennének.

 _Nesze neked, öntelt pöcs!_ _Nem fogok undorító nőket dugni, inkább hagyom, hogy engem tosszanak._

-Nagyon jól éreztem magam veled, Tatara.- mosolyodott el Tsukiyama, s megszorította a férfi kezeit. Egy utcányira voltak a házától, s már ideje lenne elválnia útjuknak, nem akarta, hogy az apja rájöjjön erre a turpisságra. Tatara, mintha sejtette volna dolgokat elvigyorodott, s a fiú ajkaira marással mondott búcsút neki.

-Remélhetem valamikor még megismételhetjük ezt a _randit_.- intett, s eltűnt a sötét éjszakában.

Tsukiyama innentől futva tette meg a távot, s remélte, hogy az apja el van foglalva az üzlettel vagy valamelyik kurvájával, igazán nem akart találkozni Mirumóval, még inkább nem Tsukuruval. A felmenői nem értették meg, miért nem a lányokat preferálja, pedig egy igazán egyszerű válasza volt rá:

-Láttad már, hogy _baszik_ két nő?- erre biztos nem mondtak volna semmit, sejtve, hogy Shuu-kun még régen rajta kapta az _anyját_ és annak _szeretőjét_. És egy gyerekben sok kárt okozhat, ha látja a _szüleit szexelni._ Főleg, ha az anyja a saját nemével csinálta.

Azonban nem jöttek be a számításai, ugyanis Tsukuru otthon volt, nem is egyedül. Egy kb. vele egyidős fiú ült az oldalán, s feszengve nézelődött. Shuu először meglepődött, de gyorsan mosolyt varázsolt az ajkaira, s légies léptekkel közelebb ment hozzájuk.

-Nagyapa, örülök ,hogy láthatlak! Ki a kedves vendég?-kérdezte nyájasan, s szemei a fiúra villantak. Mintha ismerős arcvonásai lennének, hasonlított az _anyjáéra_ az arca, talán valamilyen szinten rokonok lehetnek.

-Régen láttalak, Shuu. A _kedves_ vendég pedig az unoka öcséd, Kanae. Remélem jól ki fogtok jönni az elkövetkezőkben, mivel egy jó ideig itt fog lakni Kanae. Remélem nincs ellenvetésed.- dörmögte mély hangján Tsukuru, de a megnyugtató hangsúlyt megcáfolta a nyakára vetett metsző pillantás.

 _Úgy tűnik Tatara nagyon birtokló volt._

-Természetesen nincs!- felelte vidáman, s rávigyorgott a félénk fiúra.- Remélem jól fogod magad _érezni,_ Kanae!- s meghajolt.

-Köszönöm, hogy befogadtatok!-viszonozta a meghajlást Kanae mélyebben, s haja előrebukott az arcába, orcái pedig kipirultak.

A beöltözött forgatag vidáman tette a voksát a számukra legesélyesebb fogásra, s izgatottan ordibáltak be a megdermedt ételnek. Szinte magával ragadta az eufória, ahogy érezte átdübörögni az életet a tagjain. Észre se vette, ahogy egy vörös, vas maszkos alak lép mellé.

-Elérted, _egyedi_ lettél Tsukiyama.- dörmögi Tatara, s kezeit végigsimítja a másik hátán, a gerince mentén.

-De még mindig nem érzem, hogy élnék.- feleli mosolyogva, legszívesebben sírna, de itt most ő az aukció vezetője,

-Van valamim, amitől talán úgy érzed magad, mintha élnél.- súgja a fülébe, s a férfinak borzongás fut végig a tagjain.

-És mi?- fordítja oldalra a fejét, s szemeiben parázna fény villan.

-Nem olyan, kis butus.- legyinti le, de látszott, hogy ő is megfontolta a lehetőséget.- Nézz be valamikor az Anteikuba, lehet, hogy van kedvedre való emberke is ott.- A férfi eltűnik végül a sötét árnyak közt, de egy semmi jót nem ígérő pillantással illeti a sarokban álló Kanaét.

-Egy barát?-kérdezi pár perc hallgatás után a fiatalabb, s szemei elárultan villannak Tsukiyamára.

-Igen, egy régi barát.- feleli, s tekintetét inkább a téren lévő vérengzés felé fordítja.

-És elmész megnézni azt a _kedvedre való_ emberkét?- Kanae hangjából féltékenység cseng ki, de Shuu figyelmen kívül hagyja.

-Természetesen!- vágja rá, s inkább leszelel a térre, hogy hangjával elvarázsolja az éhes ghoulokat. Nem szabad engednie a tiltott gyümölcsnek.

 _-Azért őt nem kéne_ _ **homoszexuálissá**_ _tenned, torzszülött!-_ cseng még mindig a fülében a hetekkel ezelőtti beszélgetés apjával.

 _Igyekszem._


	2. Paradise Lost

A sötét falrész előtt álló alakot figyeli szüntelenül, nem törődve azzal, hogy a hostessek nyafogva kérlelik, hogy figyeljen rájuk, de a kegyetlen tekintet fogva tartotta a sajátját. A fehér haj most kicsit hosszabb volt, mint mikor legutóbb látta, de előnyére vált ez a férfinek. Sokkal lágyabbak lettek az arcvonásai a lágy hullámú hajtól, csak a metsző pillantása maradt a régiben, sőt, mintha élesebb is lenne a megszokottnál.

-Excusez-moi, mesdames. Lenne egy elintézni való dolgom!- kezdett el mentegetőzni, s a kapaszkodó karok alól kibújva Tatara felé vette az irányt, s mellé érve megállt

-Eto üzeni, hogy kicsit több pénzt kéne befolyatnod.-mondja köszönés helyett a férfi, s a fiatal reménykedését egy pillanat alatt a földbe tiporja.

-Compris.- mondja lemondóan, s már éppen lépne vissza az erkélyre, de a férfi keményen megragadja a karját.

-Most kéne az a kicsivel több pénz!- mondja fagyosan, s a tekintetében heves tűz villan. Tsukiyama ezt azonnal megérti, s haragosan sziszegve fröcsögni kezd a férfinak:

-Nem is az Egyszemű Királynőnek kell az a _pénz!_ Enyire kielégítetlennek érzed maga, hogy _rám fanyalodsz,_ Ver?!- mérgesen megragadja szabad kezével a férfi nyakát, s erősen megszorítja, de az meg se rezzen, határozottan, s feltüzelve nézi, ahogy majdnem kiborul.

-Adsz, vagy elveszem.- Tsukiyama biztos benne, hogy Tatara a vörös maszk alatt kegyetlenül elmosolyodik, de hamar rájön, hogy hülyeségekre gondol. Tatara még a kapcsolatuk fénypontján se pirult ki, vagy nyögött fel, mikor szexeltek, soha nem mosolygott, egy érzéketlen fadarab maradt végig. Esetleg az apróbb gesztusai jelezték, hogy valamennyire törődik vele, de azok is elenyésző számban voltak. Jött, elvett mindent, amit tudott, s ott hagyta a romok között. A férfi tényleg egy Ver volt, a legalattomosabb fajtából.

-Takarodj, nekem dolgozni is kell, nem úgy, mint egyeseknek!-kirántotta magát a szorításból, s faképnél hagyta a haragos Tatarát.- Rohadj meg!-veti még oda, csak úgy mellékesen, s reméli, hogy a fehér hajú férfi nem haragszik meg nagyon. Még szeretne élni.

Mikor újra a fényre ért, megnyugodva fellélegzett. A férfi nem annyira őrült, hogy egy egész seregnyi elégedett, éhes vevőtől fossza meg a zseniális eladójuktól. Vagyis reméli, hogy nem annyira őrült.

-Mi történt, Tsukiyama-sama? Miért ilyen ingerült?- rohamozták meg rögtön a lányok, ő pedig elkínzottan felsóhajtott, persze, csak gondolatban.

-Az utáló balra!- int hanyagul az említett irányba, s nem törődve a felháborodott nyivákolással a színpadra vetődik.- Kedves vendégeim! Hamarosan megkezdődik a várva várt aukció, kérem készítsék az ízlelő bimbóikat, egy egész tucat ember várja önöket, hogy felfalhassák őket!- kiált fel, s kezével színpadiasan int körbe.- Önökön múlik, hogy mennyire szeretnék őket!- fejezi be a felkonferálást, s szinte egyszerre az utolsó elhangzott egy csapóajtó nyílt fel, s a kiemelkedő ketrecben egy elegánsan felöltöztetett hölgy ült, aki remegve nézett körül a termen.

Tsukiyama felrántotta az ajtót, s a csuklójánál finoman megragadva kipenderítette a könnyező nőt, akinek szőke haja lobogott a gazdája után, s a vörös mellíres tincsei egy pillanatra tűznek tűntek, olyan hevesség volt a nőben, ahogy felvisított, s Shuu elé ugorva megtérdelte azt. A férfi elfintorodott, s arrébb bicegve intett az egyik bohócnak, aki vihogva cigány kerekezett be mellé.

-Megint egy heves kis teremtés, hölgyei és uraim!- kiált fel, s rájátszva a fájdalmára még jobban meggörnyedt.- Ki lesz az a szerencsés, aki haláláig szelídíti a Vadmacskát?!- kezdett el óbégatni, de feleslegesen aggódott, rögtön jöttek a magasabbnál-magasabb árajánlatok.

A ˝Vadmacska˝szürke szemei elkerekedtek, ahogy felfigyelt a körülötte folyó csatára. Ezek komolyan azért fizetnének ennyit, hogy megszelídítsék? Nem értett semmit, csak annyit tudott, hogy újdonsült barátnője, Leah elhozta őt egy gyönyörű étterembe, ahol valami ruhát kapott, ami mesésen kiemelte az apró domborulatait, gyermeki bájt kölcsönözve neki. Majd kávézgatni kezdtek, s egyszer csak lecsukódtak a szemei, s nem tudta felnyitni őket. Pedig nem is volt fáradt, több mint hét órát aludt, s a reggel nagy részét is lustálkodással töltötte az ágyában.

-Én akarom őt!- üvöltött fel hirtelen egy kövér nő, ezzel kirángatva az árut a gondolatai közül.- Bármennyit megadok, de legyen az enyém!- a többi maszkos alak elhallgatott, s meghunyászkodva bólintottak a hold maszkú fickónak, akit az előző percekben igyekezett kasztrálni. Az elégedetten elvigyorodott, s megragadva őt a vállánál fogva elmondott egy horribilis összeget. A lány azonnal elsápadt, s feltekintve látta, hogy az asszony arcát elcsúfította egy ronda fíntor.

-Egyre zsugoribb vagy, Shuu-chan!- morgott, majd retikuléből előszedett egy vastag köteg pénzt.- De ha nem lesz annyira finom, mint amennyire hirdeted ezt az aukciót, téged is meg foglag enni.- fenyegeti meg a hold maszkosat, s Vadmacskába azonnal belecsap a felismerés.

 _Ezek ghoulok, és a dagadt nő őt akarja megenni!_

Mozdulni se tudott, csak hagyta, hogy a bohóc maszkos elvezesse egy félre eső folyosóra.

Az egész végére elég leharcoltnak érezte magát, de megvolt a kellő mennyiségű pénz, amit Eto kért. Talán még Tatara is megkegyelmezik neki.

Azonban hatalmasat tévedett. Mikor átadta a férfinek a pénzt, az belerakta a köpenye egyik zsebébe, s mikor már fellélegezhetett volna, a falnak szorítva találta magát. Tatara lélegzete vérbor szagú volt, ahogy rálihegett, s a seggébe markolva közelebb préselte magát hozzá.

-Tatara!-sziszegte Shuu, s igyekezett kiszabadulni a szorításból. A másik férfi dühösen nézett a szemébe, s míg egyik kezével a kezeit a falhoz szegezte a feje fölött, addig a másikkal leügyeskedte magáról és Tsukiyamáról is a maszkot. Azok koppanva ütköztek a padlóhoz, s a beálló csöndben egy ágyú dörrenéssel értek fel.

-Az enyém vagy, fogadd el végre!- Tatara a hajába markol, s hátra feszítve a fejét a nyakába harap, annyira, hogy vér serken nyomán. Tsukiyama felnyög, s hevesen dobálni kezdi magát, hasztalanul.

-Fejezd be, Sensei!- szólal meg könyörgőn, s Tatara megdermed a megszólításra.- Kérlek.- leheli, s szemeit szorosan összeszorítja.

-Nem fejezem be.- vágja rá kis késéssel, s visszatapasztja ajkait a fiatalabb nyakára, sokkal gyengédebben, mint az előbb.

Tsukiyama lehunyja a szemeit, s inkább csöndben tűri, hogy a férfi kiélje magát rajta. Tudta, hogy mivel jár az, hogy kikezdett még anno a férfival, de azt hitte Tatara is csak egy kalandként fogja fel azt a kapcsolatot az életükben. Úgy tűnik ebben is tévedett.

Tatara megragadta a felkarját, s hátra csavarva tolni kezdte maga előtt a fiatalabbat. Az sziszegve ugyan, de engedelmeskedett. Az egyik eldugott szakasz felé irányította, ahol néhány szoba állt magányosan, de bútorozva. Azért csak nem akarta a folyosón magáévá tenni a fiút, annyi tartás benne is volt.

A szoba, amibe betértek kisebb volt a többihez képest, mint amik általában az épületben voltak, s berendezése is egyszerűbb volt. Egy mélykék kanapé, aminek színe harmonizált a halvány sárga falakkal. A fotelek mellette ugyan ilyen színben pompáztak, s a kandalló, ami csupán dísznek volt beépítve, fahasábokkal volt tele, fölötte pedig egy plazma tévé volt felszerelve.

Tatara a kanapéra lökte a fiút, majd fölé mászva újra csókolgatni kezdte a nyakát, kezeivel pedig az öltönyét fejtette le róla, amit Tsukiyama megadóan tűrt. Igazán nem lényeges már, hogy mit csinál vele Tatara. Ahogy szép lassan lekerültek róla a ruhák, Tatara is megbontotta az övét, s nadrágját comb középig letolva, minden előkészítés nélkül Shuuba vágta magát, aki hangot adva nem tetszésének felordított a fájdalomtól. Tatara elégedetten elmosolyodott, s élvezte a fiú fájdalmát, saját örömét.

Ringó csípővel hajszolta az élvezetet, s lenyalva a fiú könnyeit, egyik kezébe vette annak tagját. Szorosan rámarkolt, majd ellazítva markát húzogatni kezdte a félkemény vesszőn a bőrt. Gyorsabbra vette az iramot, s szuszogva fúrta fejét Shuu vállgödrébe, néha megharapdálva azt, lenyalva a kiserkenő vért.

-Nem is tudtam, hogy rászoktál a kannibalizmusra.- szólal meg rekedten Shuu, s megmozdította a csípőjét, mire Tatara erősebben beleharapott a pőre bőrbe.

-Inkább mozgasd már végre magad!- lihegte a fehér hajú, s tövig tolta magát a fiúban.

-Ha hagynál.- nyögte, s hátára fordítva a férfit, mozgatni kezdte magát, hátra vetve a fejét szemlélte félig hunyt pillái alól a fehér plafont, s a csillárt.

Ahogy testük újra és újra összeforrt, kezdte ő is élvezni ezt az egészet, amit kemény farka is mutatott. Tatara újra rámarkolt, s kezeit mozgatva kezdte a csúcs felé tornázni a fiút.

-Szeretlek.- nyögte hirtelen Tatara, s magához lerántva a fiút, szenvedélyesen megcsókolta. Tsukiyama döbbenten hagyta, s mikor viszonozta a csókot, könnyei lecsordultak az arcán. Nem akarta ezt, de nagyon nem. De a hazudni néha könnyebb volt, mint az igazat mondani, mégis, néha egész kegyetlenek tudtak lenni azok a kis szavak.

-Én is, én is szeretlek.- sírta Tsukiyama, s arcát a fehér hajú mellkasára hajtva zokogva mozgott tovább.


	3. Zuhanunk a magasból

Párás, nehéz levegő terül szét a kietlen vidéken és a kora hajnali, őszi köd elrejtve tartja az így is eldugott viskót. Köröskörül rizs táblák és elszórva a távolban erdők. Valahol, a kert egy eldugott szegleténél egy patak csordogál, madarak álmos csivitelése. A természet maga.

És ez csakis az övék, míg le nem telik a hét.

A magas, fehér hajú férfi nagyot szippantott a tiszta levegőből, s megragadva a fiatalabb, lila hajú férfi kezét bevonszolta az alacsony kerítés kidőlt kapuján. Hiába makrancoskodott a Tsukiyama-sarj, Tatara is makacsul tartotta magát az elhatározásához, s már lassan ott tartottak, hogy a ház előtt vesznek össze.

-Miért nem megyünk vissza, Tokióba?

-Mert.

-Ez nem válasz!

-Gerlék.

-Bővebben...?- sziszegte leplezetlen indulattal Tsukiyama kirántva a karját a halszemű szorításából.

Tatara sóhajtva megvakarta tarkóját, s lerakva egyik poggyászát, megragadta Shuu kezét.

-Ez belsős ügy.

-Mit értesz ez alatt?!

-Ha nem vagy Aogiri Tree tag, nem tudhatsz róla. Az Egyszemű Király nem engedi...

Csönd telepedett rájuk, egyikük sem akarta ezt megtörni, hanem a gondolataikba merültek. Miért érzik úgy, hogy egymás mellett, a szakadékban kötnek ki egyszer? Talán a különböző értékrendjeik miatt, vagy egy egészen mélyebb, ősi dolog miatt... Egészen biztos, hogy már zuhannak, vagy már a szakadék aljának közelében járnak. Máskülönben hogyan süllyednének idáig, hogy megvallják csökött kis érzelmeiket,egymás karjában vigasztalódjanak egy-egy rázós ballépés után, s harmóniában -legalábbis ahhoz hasonló dologban- éljék le azokat a röpke pillanatokat, mikor egymás mellett lehetnek, csak ketten?

Tsukiyama beletörődötten felsóhajt, s Tatara vállát átkarolva temeti arcát a férfi vállgödrébe.

-Szeretlek.- És itt is van a bűvös szó. Mégse olyan makacs ez a fiú, hiába akadékoskodik annyit, az akarata nem áll ellent sokáig.

Tatara hideg mosollyal a száján nyom csókot párjának ajkaira, amik engedelmesen nyílnak szét az izgága nyelvnek.

-Én is.- sóhajtja közéjük, s beletúr a lila hajkoronába.

 _-Csak nem úgy, mint te engem, csak nem úgy..._


	4. Szeretettel, franciául

Remegő térdein támaszkodva sietősen kapkodta tüdejébe a levegőt. A fehér hajú férfi újra eljött, s nem kegyelmezett, hiába ordibált segítségért. Se az apja, se a szolgálók nem jöttek el érte, hogy kisegítsék.

Az ágyon elterülve a vendég feküdt, mellkasa neki is hevesen járt fel-le, rajta a meg nem száradt vér csillogott. Mintha megérezte volna, hogy a fiatal fiú nézi, felé kapta a fejét. Szótlanul meredtek egymásra, s Shuu nem tudta eldönteni, hogy milyen érzelem sejlik át a vörös szemeken, de egészen zavarba jött tőle, kénytelen volt félre nézni.

A férfi felnevetett, s mély, zengő hangja betöltötte a szobáját:

-Merci, chéri.*

Shuu arca megvonaglott a dühtől, hogy az általa annyira szeretett nyelven szólt hozzá, s rájött arra is, hogy szíve nem csak a méregtől ver hevesebben. Ahogy égő szemekkel visszanézett a férfira, amaz szája halvány, szinte láthatatlan mosolyra húzódott. Shuu arca halvány pírba borult, de nem volt hajlandó félre nézni, akárhogy jött még jobban zavarba a tudattól, hogy a férfi is észre vette pirulását.

-Combien de temps peut vous français?*- kérdezte dallamos-karcos hangon, szemei összeszűkültek, ahogy szigorúan, választ követelően meredt a férfira. Még a nevét se tudja...

-Depuis que je commençais à être intéressé par, garçon.

Kedve lett volna felnevetni a választól, de hangszálai csomót alkottak a torkában, egyszerre nehezebb lett nyelni. Remegő tekintettel nézett fel a férfira, aki őt figyelte határozott, élettelen hal szemekkel, amelyek vörös árnyalatában megtört a beáramlónapfény, s meleg barna árnyalatot kölcsönzött neki. Shuu tudta, hogy a férfi soha nem tudna kedvesen nézni, egyszerűen sejtette a zsigereiben. Ahogy bámulták egymást a férfival, hirtelen kihagyott egy dobbanást a szíve,mikor a férfi fellökte magát az ágyról. De a fehér hajú férfi csak a ruháiért lépdelt el, pillanatnyi meztelenségével összezavarva a fiatalt, s ezen remekül szórakozott.

Shuu dermedten figyelte, ahogy a férfi lassan, egyáltalán nem sietősen magára veszi ruháit, kiélvezve a feszült figyelmet, amit a fiú nyújtott neki. S mikor már a cipőit is magára kapta, a fiúhoz ballagott komótos lépteivel. Shuu csak a szemeivel követte, mellkasa süllyedése és emelkedése minden lépésnél gyorsabbá vált, s mikor a névtelen férfi a bal felkarját megragadva magához rántotta őt, kiszorult belőle a levegő.

A férfi a szájára tapasztotta sajátját, s vad, erőszakos csókot kezdeményezett. A fiatal Tsukiyama megadóan hagyta magát, az első pár alkalom elteltével már bele kellett törődnie az ilyen megnyilvánulásnak, s engedelmeskedett a bebocsájtást követelő nyelvnek, szétnyitotta ajkait. A férfi hidegen elvigyorodott, s belemarkolt a fiatal fenekébe, aki ijedten felnyikkant erre.

-Majd legközelebb, Shuu-kun.- Intett egyet már az ajtóból az ismeretlen, s Shuu, az isten verje meg, kétségbe esetten utána kiáltott.

-Hogy hívnak?- A hangja ismeretlen rekedtséggel volt teli, s a férfi meglepetten nézett rá. Most hallotta egyszer igazán hozzá beszélni japánul. Shuu elszégyellte magát, lemeredt meztelen ölébe, arcát heves pír borította el. Teltek az ideg örlő másodpercek, s már azt hitte, hogy a férfi lelépett, mikor hirtelen megcsapta a nyakát egy forró lélegzet.

-Tatara vagyok, chéri.- suttogta a nyakába, s lágyan beleharapott a finom, vékony bőrbe.

Shuu felkiáltott, s ijedten taszította el magától a véres szájú férfit.

 _Tatara..._

* * *

Szíve hevesen vert az izgalomtól. Sejtette, hogy megint eljön Tatara, mivel a szolgálók és az apja feltűnően hallgatagok voltak ma, s kerülték a tekintetét. Gyomra apró csomót képzett a hasában, ahogy minduntalan figyelte a ház felé tartó utat. Tudhatná már, hogy a férfi valamilyen titkos alagúton jut el a házukig, mert sose látja érkeztét.

Hamarosan meghallotta az ütemes kopogását a ruganyos lépteknek. Felkapta a fejét, meredten figyelte az ajtót, s hálásan elmosolyodott, mikor feltárulva Tatara állt a küszöbön.

-Enfin...*

Tatara nem szólt semmit, csak hozzá lépett, s lehajolt hozzá. Szája mézédes csókba invitálta a fiatalabbat, aki lelkesen viszonozta a szelíd csókot. Szíve repesett a mellkasában, annyira megörült a férfi jöttének.

-S'il vous plaît!*- nyögött fel percekkel később, a férfi alatt tekeregve, aki határozottan szorította le a karjainál fogva. Mindig eljátszották ezt, mióta megtudta Shuu a férfi nevét.

 _Tatara..._

Sikoltott, ahogy a férfi fogai nyakába mélyedtek, háta ívbe feszült, s a férfi egy lökéssel benne is volt. Szerette mikor durva vele Tatara, s ő is viszont szerette azt, mikor engedelmeskedett, felkínálta magát.

 _Szerették egymást!_

És ez egy olyan tény volt, melyet csak Shuu hitt el, Tatara tudta az igazat.

Senkit nem lehet szeretni, nekik nem. Mert a ghoulok nem szerethettek.

-Fázom...- sóhajtott fel, ahogy a férfi még párszor lökött rajta, s ő is elélvezett.

-Nincs miért.- Tatara mélyen zengő hangja megborzongatta Shuut, s mélyebbre fészkelte magát a pillanatnyi ölelésben.

-Messze vagy...- hangja vontatottan csengett, nem is ő beszélt.

-Itt vagyok.- válaszolta Tatara, s még egyszer, búcsúzásul belemélyesztette fogait a feszes nyakba.

-Messze vagy...- sóhajtott fel ismét Shuu, a hatalmas szoba közepén lévő ágyban fekve. Körülötte megszáradt vértől barna csontváz darabok voltak szétszórva. A napfény kíváncsian bekukucskált a függöny résein keresztül, s ő felé fordította a fejét.

 _Megint magára maradt._

* * *

*Merci, chéri: Köszönöm, drágám

*Combien de temps peut vous français?: Mióta tudsz franciául?

*Depuis que je commençais à être intéressé par, garçon.: Amióta elkezdtél érdekelni, fiú.

*Enfin... : Végre...

*S'il vous plaît! :Kérlek!


	5. Az engedelmesség leckéje

A jeges légkör, mely a szobában terjengett jégvirágokat ültetett az ablakba, melyen túl az alvó természet hófehér dunyhába takarózott.

Mirumo szája randa fintorba rándult, ahogy az asztala mögül szemlélte a fiatal férfit, kinek égő karamell szemei érzelem nélkül szemlélték őt, a szoba szegényes berendezését. Igyekezett elsüppedni az egyébként kényelmes bőr székben, mely most úgy tetszett, mintha egy fa padon ülne, amiből ezernyi szálka állna bele testébe. A hatalmas mahagóni asztal takarásában kétkedve babrált görcsbe rándult ujjaival, néha-néha félbeszakítva ezt megigazította vastag keretes szemüvegé öltönye kényelmetlenné vált, fojtogatta, nedvesen tapadt reája, s tudta, hogy a karjai alatt, ha levenné a sötét kabátot, hatalmas izzadtság foltok éktelenkednének az idegességtől.

A szoba oldalában lévő kanapén terpeszkedő férfi szemében egy törtmásodpercre felvillant a káröröm, azonban rögtön el is halt annak szikrája. Ősz haja kócos rengetegébe túrt, kiélvezve a feszült csöndet, bőre sápadtsága egybeolvadt fehér ruházatával. Halovány ajkai láthatatlan mosolyra rándultak, azonban vékony arca érdektelen kifejezést öltött, hiába bujkált meg vonásaiban a jókedv. Hosszú lábait kinyújtóztatva végig fektette a fekete bőrhuzaton, bakancsaival összesározva a huzatot.

 _Különös szaga van._

-Mirumo, csak nem ideges vagy?- kérdezte a levegőbe szagolva, vontatott hangja betöltötte a teret. Erre Mirumo idegesen tekintett a széles, magas ajtó felé, hálát rebegve, hogy gyermeke még nem törte rá az ajtót, hogy menjenek együtt sétálni.

-Nem, Tatara-san. Ugyan miért is kéne?- terelte el, ahogy hátradőlve összekulcsolta ujjait. Légzését elmélyítette, kényszeres nyugalmat erőltetett magára, mégis percenként pillantott az ajtó felé, hálásan annak bezártsága miatt.

 _Akkor miért kezdek egyre jobban aggódni?_

-Óh, a férfi felszusszantott, ajkai végre valódi mosolyra húzódtak, s Mirumo lelke megremegett az apró vigyorban rejlő sugallattól.- Talán a kicsi Shuut várod? Igazán aranyos kis kamasz!

-Csak az én fiam.- A feszültség akaratlanul is átfúródott a büszke hangszínen, s rettegett, hogy a szíve heves dobogása is kihallatszik mellkasából.

-De azért nem akarlak téged is kipróbálni Mirumo-san!- Tatara félrefordította arcát, belekuncogott a feszes némaságba. Mirumo éles lélegzetet vett, s végre felfogta a szobában terjengő idegen illatot, mely a férfitól származott.

A vér fémes illata, a könnyek sós aromája, a poshadt vizek naptalan, fonnyadt szaga, s a saját kertjében termő rózsák és nárciszok illatában keveredő sápadt nevetés és család, mely keveredett a legszörnyűbbel a szex kesernyés-édes aromájával.

Mirumo teste megfeszült a hirtelen rátelepedő sértett, aggodalmas dühtől, szemei összeszűkültek a szemüveg mögött.

-Hol van a fiam?- hangja megremegett az elfojtott indulattól.

-Visszakapod, ha végre rendes árut bocsájtasz az étterem vendégeinek részére.- Tatara lassan felkelt a kanapéról, s fehér kabátjának egyik zsebéből előhúzott egy ismerős lila szalagot.- Mondasz-e még romlott imákat?- kérdezte várakozóan, éles szemekkel figyelve a megrogyott vállakkal ülő, bőszen fújtató apát.- Mondasz-e még nemet az Aogirinek?

-Most mondok utoljára: nem.- suttogta rekedten, arcán láthatatlan könnyek csordultak le, melyet csak a lelke láthat.

-Köszönöm, majd még jelentkezem!- Intett már az ajtóból búcsúzóul az aogiris ghoul, vörös fém álarca már rajta volt.

Ahogy becsukódott az ősz hajú fiatal férfi mögött az ajtó, Mirumo hagyta, hogy könnyei felszántsák arcát.

-Sajnálom, Shuu-chan.- suttogta a fakó csöndességbe.

* * *

-Tatara-san!- kiáltotta vidáman, álmodozó hangon a fiatal fiú, aki pőrén feküdt a hatalmas franciaágyon, rövid, sötét haja izzadtan tapadt koponyájához.- Merre jártál?- kérdezte monotonon, könyökeire támaszkodva hasalt a garnitúrán.

-Shuu-chan.- mosolygott a kölyökre, ahogy leült mellé. Köpenyét a közelben lévő vörös fotelbe hajította, felsőtestét egy szoros fekete póló fedte, nadrágja egy sötét farmer volt.- Meglátogattam apádat.

-Észre vette, hogy eltűntem?

-Nem.- Tatara kedvtelve túrt bele az elkenődött gyerek széttúrt frizurájába, majd lehajolva mély csókot váltott a kábult fiatallal.

-Járt itt néhány barátod...- szuszogta bele Shuu a másik ghoul nyakába, aki erre a mondatra szorosan megragadta a vállát.

-És mit tettek?- dörmögte elfojtott birtoklási vággyal a hangjában.

-Beadtak valami keserű pirulát, majd felöltöztettek. Azt mondták, hogy ettől majd jobban leszek, meg tartsak ki holnapig. Majd haza akarnak vinni apuhoz.

-És haza akarsz?

-Még nem.- Shuu mosolyogva pillantott a férfi szemeibe, vékony ujjai végig cirógatták a férfi tarkóját.

-Nem nézel ki sokkal jobban, Shuu-chan.

-Miután elmentek kihánytam a pirulát, majd mivel melegem volt, levetkőztem.

Tatara felnevetett, végül megkönnyebbülten sóhajtva csókolt bele a felkínált nyak halovány, puha bőrébe, majd fokozatosan, csókonként haladt a cseresznye piros ajkak felé.

-Hiányoztál, kicsi holdacskán.- mormolta már a szájába, s forrón megcsókolta őt. Jeges hegyi forrás és véres nektár voltak az ajkai, s ő szomjazott ízükre, egy fiatal hamis törődésére. ennek a fiatalnak a szerelmére.- Kérlek, szeress!- suttogta az ifjabb Tsukiyama szájába, ahogy amaz hátralökte, majd fölé mászva lovagló ülésben ráereszkedett.

-Szeretlek!


End file.
